WingSpiral
((CONSTANTLY UPDATED BY VIOLET, THANKS!)) "Wingspiral" (or just WingSpiral) is a Story-Driven SFW ask blog created by a tumblr artist going by the name of Violet. Though it was created in December, Violet only began the very first story in March 2016. The blog does feature questions and answering, however, it has a massive story that it conveys to it's audience. The blog follows the lives of Stardust Spiral, Wing Saber, and Rubi-Rose who are best friends. The name "WingSpiral" is created from mixing together Stardust Spiral and Wing Saber's names. While the story can be very slice of life, it also features battles and villains. The blog is split up into "Arcs" and "Stories" whereas each story and arc features a new theme and chapter within the characters' lives. WingSpiral is very adventurous and features many towns and locations known from the show including completely original places and designs. Taking place in an alternate universe 70 years after Princess Luna's reformation from Nightmare Moon, the technology in this Equestria is extremely advanced. (Warning: This blog has occasional blood, mild language, death, suggestive themes, drugs, alcohol use, and violence.) 'Stardust Spiral' (Stardust is often referred to as "Dust" for a nickname. He is also called "Star" by girlfriend Crystal Catwalk) Headcanon voice: Rook from Ben 10 Omniverse Appearance WingSpiral may follow the lives of three best friends, but the #1 main character in the story line is 19-year old Stardust Spiral. He is a blue unicorn with shaggy dark brown hair (and a gray permanently dyed tail), and aqua blue eyes. His physique is very stocky and he is taller (and bigger) that average stallions. Stardust has a very large neck and is often portrayed with a long tail and mane. He often wears a black hoodie with draw strings. Stardust's legs are feathered and his hooves are peach colored. [New Hairstyle: Somewhere within "Star Student", Wing Saber suggested for Stardust to ''get a haircut. Stardust did so and kept a short hair style throughout the month of May 2016 until it grew back once again.]'' Personality Stardust Spiral is a very studious and precocious stallion who desires nothing more than to learn any and every spell he possibly can. He is often very respectful and law-abiding- always being sure to show courtesy to those higher ranking than him. Though Stardust is very modest and kind, he can easily be irked or teased by Wing Saber and Dust has been known to rarely lose his temper whenever being pressured. Stardust is extremely hard working and drinks a lot of coffee. He is open to anypony he meets yet always prefers to keep his past from others and change subjects whenever his harsh childhood is mentioned. Dust is very enthusiastic and excitable when it comes to school work and the act of impressing teachers and officials. Abilities (More listed as more gets revealed) * Basic and Advanced levitation: can move objects including ponies and make them float. * Teleportation: move from one place to another at rapid speed. * Artificial flame spell: can light a magically charged flame, behaves like an actual flame. * Compression spell: often triggered by sudden reflex or drastic change in emotions. * Advanced horn laser: can zap through solid objects. * Welding torch spell: turns horn into a powerful welding torch. Cutie mark Stardust's cutie mark is a whirl with 10 spikes, (5 brown and 5 peach). Each spike represents a life-changing thing that occurred or is bound to happen in his life. Two have already occurred while eight shall happen within the rest of the wingspiral storyline. Stardust's talent is to learn things much faster than most other ponies. Stardust experiences and familiarizes with things at an incredibly rapid pace, already learning 50 spells by the age of 10. He is extremely advanced and without his talent, he'd be a regular unicorn. Backstory Though Stardust doesn't reveal much of his past to the readers, it is very dark. As a foal, Dust was always different from every other child. Because he learns things faster than others, he would use large words and behave much more maturely which caused much isolation. At age 4, he was often picked on for being far smarter than he should be. When Dust was age 5, his mother (Starbeam Swirl) became terminally ill. She would cough constantly, vomit, and became weaker until she could no longer walk and needed life support. Stardust was told he had to say goodbye to his mother. No pony knew what kind of sickness she had extracted and so there was nothing the doctors could do. Dust stood aside his mother's death bed in sorrow. His emotions were so bundled up in side, he exploded in massive magical energy and received his cutie mark. Starbeam used her last strength to calm her son down. With her last dying breath, she tells him "be happy, Stardust." After his mothers death, Stardust's aunt (Moonlight Taverns) reassured Stardust that he can bring back his mother. She told him that due to his talent, he can learn as many spells as possible and get stronger. Once powerful enough, he can find the legendary life spell and return to Moonlight. He can then transfer all his powerful magic to a gem around Moonlight's neck and use it to revive his mother once again. Stardust, being young and desperate, agreed immediately- keeping in mind that Moonlight told him he can never make friends and get distracted. He must go it alone and focus solely on his studies. Stardust ignored her wishes, however, as he befriends wing saber many years later. Right after Starbeam's passing, Stardust began living with his cousin (Lovestruck Spiral). She took care of Stardust and raised him herself, loving him the best he can. Although she was young, she made sure to care for Stardust as if her own son or little brother. Wing Saber (Wing Saber is often referred to as "Sabe" for a nickname) Headcanon voice: Eren from Attack on Titan (English Dub) Appearance Wing Saber is a 19-year old light gray Pegasus with red and white hair, and bright red eyes. He is about average in height and has a thin build. He always wears a dark gray scarf and only removes it whenever he is agonized, not feeling like himself, or is distressed beyond measure. Saber has thick dark red eyebrows and his irises are normally portrayed as slits rather than perfectly round circles. Personality Wing Saber is a very out going, frivolous stallion. He often says whatever is on his mind and doesn't think of the consequences. Saber is a premiere prankster and loves to annoy stardust in any way he can. Though he can be very rebellious at times, he is often extremely childish and loves to play with things that are not considered toys. He loves to rough play and eat anything he can. Wing Saber loves plushies, socks, and donuts. He also enjoys short solitary midnight flies every now and then to reflect on life. Saber is the opposite of dust as he dislikes work and prefers to relax and chill all day. Wing Saber is also very attached to stardust and can never stay apart from him for long or else he may start to lose his sanity. While Saber may seem independent and fully capable of handling himself, he would never be able to live without Dust, and would literally break or panic if he were ever separated from him for too long. He has been known to behave as if he loves no one and only cares for himself, when in actuality he would die for stardust and loves him deeply. Wing Saber soon grows this strong feeling of loyalty towards Rubi-Rose as well. comical term for Wing Saber spending too much time away from Stardust is "Dust depraved". It happens rarely, however, as the two are constantly together. Cutie Mark Wing saber's cutie mark is a light red four-feathered wing with a light yellow ring around the base. It represents how content wing saber is with simple things. He often finds refuge with flying and relaxing. Backstory Wing Saber was born to a hard working mother (Amber Lane) and an older sister (Scarlet Penny). His mother is very monotonous and calm. She was hardly ever home and worked day and night to take care of Saber and his sister Scarlet when they were young. Wing Saber's father is unknown and unrevealed within the story line. He abandoned Saber's mother because he could not handle a second child. Saber would often play fight and insult his sister. He also always felt his mom hated him due to her hardly ever speaking and giving him "looks of disappointment". While Wing Saber's home was mostly very stable, he still would get into tremendous amounts of trouble at school. In fact, his tendency to instigate and his felonious behavior nearly landed him a solid place in juvenile detention. Once Stardust befriended him, he turned his life around and completely changed for the better. While Saber used to do many horrible things, he is now more of a passive Pegasus who likes to hang out and have fun. Rubi-Rose (Called "Ru" and "Rubi" by her friends) Headcanon voice: unknown Appearance Rubi is a 21-year old earth pony who is average in height and weight. She has hot pink and dark brown striped hair, a light pinkish-peach coat, and bright violet eyes. Rubi has a light gray headband that she always wears to keep her hair back. She also always has wraps on her front left leg due to a leg injury caused on stage. Her full name is "Rubi Fuchsia magellanica Rose". Personality Rubi is a generally happy mare who is friendly to many and tries to stay positive and optimistic. She is very kind and sympathetic- while still able to catch an attitude if irked. Rubi is full of life and fun loving. She is an extremely determination-driven pony who will fight to have something done. Unlike most mares, she doesn't desire attention and just loves to be her young zesty self. She would never desire to change herself for others and is a huge tomboy/girly girl mix. Rubi is very proud of who she is and feels she is an independent being who makes her own decisions. Rubi-Rose has a huge crush on wing saber, and although she's usually a very honest and open mare, she is much too hesitant to tell him and actually prefers to spend time with saber. She's very grateful to have him as a friend and would never risk their strong, valuable friendship over her romantic feelings. Cutie Mark Rubi's cutie mark is a hot pink round gem within a light pink three-leafed flower. The gem symbolizes her love for music and performing and the flower shows how open she feels with that. Together, they both show that she can openly sing about whatever she feels without having to be something she isn't. Rubi feels content and happy on stage; also feeling this way with her friends. Backstory Rubi-Rose was born to the wealthy couple, "Emerald Storm" and "Saffire Lily". She was a rather spoiled child and and still gets pampered by them. Rubi's parents always babied her a little too much, however, so Rubi chose to pursue her dream of becoming a singer. Rubi started to sing while still living in her parents' home. Rubi once had a earth pony boyfriend named arpeggio "El Suave" of Neighican decent.. Though he loved her, his dangerous stunt suggestion caused Rubi to be hospitalized for months and to break up with him over her unfortunate leg injury. Rubi then wrote the song "keep moving on/big imagination" in honor of how she feels about him. In the song, she is basically telling arpeggio that she has her own mind and can act on her own conscious. She doesn't need a pony to give her anymore attention than she already has and she certainly is content with moving on and never getting back with arpeggio again. Soon, Rubi chooses to leave her parents' house and continue her life with her own home in ponyville. Rubi finally wishes to break the reins ponies have on her and to have her own adventures. She wants to care for herself for once and not have another pony trying to make decisions for her. In the move to Ponyville, she meets stardust spiral and wing saber who became her best friends. Rubi-Rose is still continuously performing and singing. The Storyline Arc1: The Canterlot School "The project" The Project was the first story of WingSpiral. This story first introduced wing saber and stardust spiral to the audience. The premise of the story was about stardust and wing saber getting prepared to present a project within the school. The project was supposed to be a huge explosion of neon colors. Stardust decided chemicals and science was the way to go. Wing saber had his own views on how to make the project happen. He created "spiked cherry bomb truffles" and sticker decals of their cutie marks. This distressed stardust as he demanded wing saber stopped goofing off. While the process of creating the project was jittery, and the two had separate views of "a perfect A+ project"- it turned out wing saber's overly destructive nature was better than stardust's over planning. Stardust's overly-calculated mindset didn't help the project, and he had to ask wing saber to help. In the end, Princess Celestia was left impressed and the two boys go out to dinner in the school mess hall. "Star student" Star Student was wingspiral's second story. While it is considered a story, it was cut drastically short due to the mod having much on her plate during that month. It can also be considered a "dwarf story". This story was intended to reveal stardust's struggles with having so many responsibilities at such a young age. It is this story that confirms there is a stardust spiral fan club within the school. While wing saber thought it was cool, stardust on the other hoof disliked the unwanted attention. Stardust feels these other students don't fully understand him or know him for who he is. His popularity is rather reputation and appearance based. "Big Sister" Wing saber visits his older sister, Scarlet Penny for a day. penny is a 25 year old journalist currently residing off the west coast in tall tale. She is a very fun loving sister who can also be serious and professional when she needs to be. Scarlet's the only pony that can control wing saber besides stardust. Stardust was beginning to notice wing saber missing his sister and had generously purchased the train ticket for saber to go on the train to tall-tale and see her. Wing saber arrives and him and scarlet reminisce about their childhood years. They also bake a family cake recipe called "mintsomint" that their mother used to make for them. While penny was distracted, wing saber playfully pounces on her. scarlet usually would have been ok with it but they are much older now and wing saber might actually injure her. Scarlet then declares that her and wing saber never rough play or wrestle again. This distresses Wing Saber as he calls Stardust and tells him he messed up. Stardust suggests that there are other ways for Saber to have fun and spend time with Penny. Wing Saber is then motivated and requests that him and penny have a midnight fly. They laugh and bond within the sky, flying above the clouds. Returning back to the train station, the two hug goodbye and wing saber is off. When wing saber returns back home, "Crystal Catwalk" Stardust and Wing Saber are graduating the Canterlot school very soon. And they have one more final paper to finish. When Stardust's self-centered super model girlfriend, Crystal Catwalk, continuously hangs out with him more and more, Wing Saber begins to feel he is being replaced. Wing Saber overhears Stardust calling Crystal "the best", and breaks. Fearing the loss of his friend, he writes the final paper all on his own to impress Stardust in an attempt to get him back. The two share a very emotional talk and Stardust breaks up with Crystal, leaving her to find herself and reflect through her own eyes. Crystal and her assistant, Zhong, (who she was previously rather mean to) now start a new friendship. "Rubi-Rose" Dust and Sabe move to Ponyville after graduating. There, they meet an earth pony singer named Rubi-Rose. She is trying to prove to her parents that she can handle herself in the outside world without their help. Stardust tells her perhaps she shouldn't focus on impressing others and instead keep an open mind to the possibilities. Rubi's parents Emerald Storm and Saffire Lily are very mistrusting of small town ponies and tell her to be very careful with them. Rubi, however grows closer to Dust and Sabe and attempts to figure out why they have been arguing so much lately. Rubi finally discovers that they are all stressed and afraid from moving to a new town. They have been taking their frustration out on each other. Rubi declares they should all work together to adjust instead and that she desires to live with them- much to her parents' dismay. Rubi stands up for her friends, however, and her parents allow her to stay friends with Sabe and Dust and to continue living in Ponyville with them. Characters Scarlet penny: is wing saber's only sibling. She is a 25 year old Pegasus journalist currently residing off the west coast of equestria in tall tale. She is a very fun loving sister who can also be serious and professional when she needs to be. She has lightning fast reflexes and knows a thing or two about self defense. Scarlet's the only pony that can control wing saber besides stardust. Crystal catwalk: is stardust spiral's thin 20-year old Russian supermodel girlfriend. Crystal is a unicorn with an incredibly strict diet and is very picky about everything in life. She is considered the #1 symbol for NSFW and lewd. Crystal is drastically self-centered and rather snooty and although she loves stardust, she is practically rude and inconsiderate to Anypony besides him. Zhong: A humble earth pony who's name and cutie mark translate to "loyalty" in Chineighse (Chinese in Equestria). Her one desire is to serve and work for others. She gets so much happiness from do others' bidding. When Zhong was 12 years old, she made a 9-year pledge to work for Crystal Catwalk. Lovestruck Spiral: A now 36-year old unicorn from Stardust's father's side of the family. She is often schizophrenic and worrisome over minuscule things. Lovestruck still resides in Manehattan, where she raised Stardust as a colt. Starbeam swirl: was stardust spiral's unicorn mother who is deceased. She is the younger sister of moonlight taverns. She was a very kind and happy pony who loved stardust dearly. Born in a small town far from most major equestrian cities, Starbeam was always the most beloved child of the town and was adored for her excitable personality. Moonlight taverns: is the aunt of stardust spiral and the older sister of Starbeam swirl. Though her whereabouts are currently unknown, she is waiting for the day stardust returns with a life spell so they can revive Starbeam swirl together. Emerald Storm: '''Father of Rubi-Rose. 25-year veteran of the Royal Guard forces; now retired. Resides along the Los Pegasus shoreline. '''Saffire Lily: Mother of Rubi-Rose. Founder of "Saffire Jewels" and a retired wedding planner. Resides along the Los Pegasus shoreline. Devices/items etc. Sabe's llama plushie is based off his sister; scarlet penny's; appearance. It is a rather large plush and saber supposedly sleeps next to it in bed everyday. He also carries it around a lot. Fume is a powdered substance that can only be obtained from an equestrian black market. It is a magic releasing substance that causes a unicorn's horn to release it's magic spontaneously and randomly. 5 seconds of exposure to fume will effect the unicorn. It then causes the unicorn to release his/her magic uncontrollably. Fume has also been known to be used as a drug or a sort of "magic high" by some unicorns. Spiked cherry bomb truffles is a recipe wing saber picked up from a cucumber goulash party within the school. It is a very bouncy and colorful appetizer that is actually rather dangerous to the digestive system. It causes much discomfort to a pony's body and insides. If more than one is eaten per hour, the truffles may begin to cause some problems. '''The cloud-a-pult '''is a device created by stardust for wing saber to occupy himself. Stardust is generally bothered by the contraption since wing saber constantly wants to play with it. Though it may be distracting, stardust can never find the heart to disassemble the cloud-a-pult since it means so much to wing saber. '''Stardust's perfect attendance book '''is a large journal stardust's cousin lovestruck created. It's a book that documents stardust's everyday perfect attendance in grade school. It is complete with objects attached inside and memorabilia. She allows stardust to keep it so he can always be reminded what a diligent student he is. Category:Story blog Category:Ask blog Category:Story Category:Oc __FORCETOC__ Category:OC Category:Original Character